


Inheritance

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: Gabe starts out as Sojiro’s sex slave and eventually comes under the ownership of the brothers...Who definitely appreciate their inheritance of the finest man they've ever seen ;3"It was the early afternoon when they picked the lock, only to find their father's concubine in the shower. In a stroke of lucky, they sneaked through the large hallways and several bedrooms, before wandering into what could best be described as a... dungeon. All types of crops and whips and things littered the walls, hung up on hooks in a particularly organized manner. It was then that Hanzo realized the nature of his father’s relationship with his concubine - the man was a slave, through and through. "





	Inheritance

Gabe came into the possession of the Shimada family shortly after his twenty first birthday. At that time, he was still young and hot headed, built wide and thick and strong after the completion of the SEP program. He hadn’t expected to come out on the other side and be sold to the highest bidder - and let alone, be sold to the highest bidder and not even end up as a  _ soldier,  _ but a sex slave. At the time of Gabe’s purchase by Sojiro Shimada, the Lord already had a three year old heir and his wife was a few months pregnant with a second child. It seemed that Sojiro was satisfied in ensuring the future of the clan, and was choosing to finally have sex for his personal enjoyment. And so, Gabe was brought under his ownership.

At first, Gabe fought against being a sex slave. He couldn’t handle the fact that he had gone through  _ so much  _ in the Army and the SEP program to end up as some rich fucker’s pet. However, his protests died fast after the first few romps with his new master. Everything was taken care of for him - he didn’t have to worry about feeding himself or paying any bills or even doing his own laundry - and all his master asked from him was his obedience. It was an easy and pleasurable life, even if his days were boring. He definitely preferred it over the alternative - he only found out about the Omnic Crisis at all while on his knees for his master with the news playing in the background. He’d much rather stay and be a happy sex slave than to be a struggling soldier on the battlefield against impossible odds. 

And a happy sex slave he was. Sure, there was the occasion where he might break and bend Sojiro’s well designed rules, but that was just to keep a spark in his life. Give him something to help break up the monotony of his days.  He was more than happy to lounge around all day, being fed fruit by pretty servants, and maybe occasionally teasing one of his guards with his cunt. Especially when each evening was spent being spread out and taken apart by his master. The years passed easily. 

\--

Hanzo was seventeen when Genji convinced him to sneak into their father’s chambers. They knew, vaguely, of the man that their father kept for “company”, but it wasn’t something that had ever been directly addressed by the family. Hanzo couldn’t deny that he had always been a bit curious about that man, whom he had only seen very fleetingly through closing doors as servants entered into their father’s wing of the estate to bring the man his meals. He was every bit as handsome as one would expect, being the lover of one of the most powerful, and rich, men in the world. 

Genji, with all of his sudden pubescent curiosities, was recently obsessed with the idea of getting a better look at their father’s concubine. He talked so incessantly about how pretty and petite the man must be in order to have been kept around by their father for so many years, to the point that Hanzo would have agreed to his antics even without his own curiosities itching to be satisfied. Hanzo did give in rather easily, and soon the brothers found themselves sneaking into their father’s quarters.

It was the early afternoon when they picked the lock, only to find their father's concubine in the shower. In a stroke of lucky, they sneaked through the large hallways and several bedrooms, before wandering into what could best be described as a... dungeon . All types of crops and whips and things littered the walls, hung up on hooks in a particularly organized manner. It was then that Hanzo realized the nature of his father’s relationship with his concubine - the man was a slave, through and through. 

Hanzo heard the telltale sound of a door opening, and grabbed Genji’s wrist, quickly pulling his brother into one of the closets. They sat there for a moment, each holding their breath, as the man they had come to see entered the room. Hanzo was shocked to see how  _ big  _ the concubine was - built wide like a house with the thickest, juiciest, delectable looking thighs and ass. It was the exact opposite of what either brother had really been expecting, but they weren’t complaining. No, just the opposite - Hanzo found himself stunned by the pure sex appeal of this man in front of him. 

“He’s gorgeous,” Genji whispered, finally letting out a slow, stuttering breath. 

“Yeah,” Hanzo agreed, his eyes tracking Gabe as the man laid himself out on the bed, his ass presented in the air as if he was aware he had an audience. He couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away, particularly as a bottle of lube was pulled out. They had the pleasure of watching as Gabe lubed up three fingers, starting to rub them in neat, teasing circles over his hole. He seemed to be taking his time, enjoying the feeling of slowly but surely spreading himself out on his own, thick fingers. The brothers couldn’t help themselves, each reaching into their pants to grind their hands against their thickening cocks. The sight was too good not to indulge themselves - just barely keeping their sounds at bay as they watched Gabe’s cock fill out and harden just from the fingers stretching open his ass. 

Genji was about to speak - audibly opening his mouth - when the door was pushed open. Their father appeared in the room, dressed in a proper suit and presumably coming back from a meeting. He smiled down at his slave, approaching him on the bed with a grace Hanzo immediately envied. 

“Look at you, already preparing yourself for me,” Sojiro sighed, placing his hand on Gabe’s lower back. “Quite the good little slut, aren’t you? All this time and you’re just as perfect as ever…” His fingers trailed down, groping at Gabe’s fat ass with an ease of  that displayed the years they had spent together. He didn’t waste much time, easing his slave’s fingers from his ass and taking the lube in hand. He pulled his cock out from his slacks, not even bothering to undress fully as he settled behind his slave. After a moment spent slicking his cock, Sojiro was fucking deeply into his slave’s ass

Hanzo couldn’t help himself, pressing his waistband down until it was tucked just under his balls. He didn’t spare a glance at his brother - wouldn’t dare miss a second of the tasty show going on in front of him. It was all too delicious - able to catch sight of their coupling at multiple angles due to some conveniently angled mirrors. He had to bite back a moan, looking at the elegant curve of Gabe’s lower back as he pressed his hips back into every one of his father’s thrusts. The room was filled with the sounds of sex - Gabe’s low, eager moans coupled with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

It was a symphony of sex, and Hanzo couldn’t help himself, his hips humping up into his hand to keep time with his father’s thrusts into the slave. He had the feeling that they were going to end up sneaking into their father’s quarters a lot more often. 

\--

The brothers began to see Gabe more regularly following that afternoon. When they weren’t hiding in their father’s closet, they were seeing Gabe out in the gardens, taking his meals under the spring’s sunshine. They got more accustomed to the sight of their father’s sex slave, but these regular appearances didn't stop their surprise when they found the man naked and spread open in their garden on another warm, spring day Hanzo didn’t hide the way his breath stuttered, looking over Gabriel’s body so much more blatantly than he had been allowed to in the past. Gabriel looked downright delectable - his ass pressed up into the air as a result of his bondage, hands tied to a spreader bar keeping his ankles pinned. 

They approached him slowly, looking over his body. “...Why is he tied up,” Hanzo whispered, stopping just about a foot away from Gabe’s prone body. He startled as Gabe looked up, making eye contact with the Shimada heir for the very first time. That powerful eye contact, looking into Gabe’s warm eyes, sent shivers down his spine. There was something more there, something Hanzo couldn’t articulate, but he understood there was some kind of connection. A flare of  _ need  _ ran through his body, stopping him in his place. 

“Why are you tied up out here, Gabriel?” Genji asked, biting the bullet as he approached the slave as well. He was much less shy than his older brother, reaching out to run his fingers along Gabe’s shoulders, then down the length of his back. “Father doesn’t like when others see you naked and vulnerable, especially not the guards. Why are you out here?”

Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the small pillow Sojiro had provided for him. “This is my punishment. I broke some of my Master’s rules, and so I must stay here until he returns.” He pressed up into Genji’s hand, savoring the cool touch after spending hours in the heat. He was more than eager to take the attention and affection, though it was technically against his rules - to take any enjoyment or pleasure during a punishment. 

Genji’s hands swept down his back, pausing just about the slave’s ass when he made a discovery. “Oh, you poor thing...He really is merciless, huh?” His hands tapped at the bottom of the vibrator up Gabriel’s ass, chuckling lightly. 

“Can we help you at all? Do you need food, or water?”  Hanzo asked, hesitating for only a moment before he too was running a hand over Gabriel's shoulders.

The man shook his head, looking up at them with a soft smile. “I’ll be okay. If I needed anything, I would be able to call him…” He jostled his hands, bringing to their attention a small remote. “Please, just let me sit out my punishment.”

As the brothers took a few steps away, Hanzo had a hard time keeping his eyes off of the slave. His curiosities about Gabriel were mounting - he wanted to get to know him much more  _ intimately _ ...It was such a shame that he belonged solely to his father. 

\--

Sneaking into the room was relatively easy considering they were two highly trained ninjas. They were more than capable of scaling the side of the building and letting themselves in through the second floor window. The parlor below them was host to a small group of Sojiro’s guests, as well as their father himself and his lovely slave, Gabriel. The brothers settled in their seats on the second floor railing, cloaked within the dimness of the parlor room. There, they had the perfect view of the happenings as Gabriel took his seat on their father’s lap. Sojiro, however, did not take notice of his slave, save for fishing his cock out in order to press it into his slave’s wet, sloppy hole. 

It took the brothers a moment to realize that their father was making no move to fuck his slave, despite having his cock in him. No, instead, Gabriel was just seated comfortably in his master’s lap, laying his head on his shoulder…”He’s a nothing but a cockwarmer,” Genji whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen on the brothers.  “That’s  _ so  _ hot…”

Hanzo had to agree, biting his bottom lip as he started grinding his palm against his cock through his shorts. Gabriel looked so good - sitting there with his sensitive hole spread wide on their Daddy’s cock. Hanzo wanted nothing more than to hop down into the parlor and ravage him, but they had to be careful not to be caught. Their father had expressly forbidden his sons from attending this meeting, though neither of his children could really discern why. 

The meeting was much the same for about twenty minutes after that, punctuated by the way Gabriel would sigh and adjust himself on their father’s cock every so often to keep himself comfortable. However, eventually Sojiro seemed to have hit all of his speaking points and finished out the “strictly business” portion of his meeting. He opened a box that had been sitting on a side table, revealing a nice set of cigars. He passed them out to the three investors at his side, as well as handing out multiple elegant lighters to accompany them. Gabriel slid off of Sojiro’s lap, a fluid, elegant movement that had no right to be as beautiful as it was. He moved over to one of the men, taking a seat on his knees in front of him and sticking his tongue out ever so slightly, as if offering his services. 

“I’d like to offer my slave for your pleasures, as a thank-you for your cooperation and investments into the Shimada Clan’s enterprises. He is very well trained and quite obedient… I’m sure you will enjoy him,” Sojiro explained, before lighting the end of his own cigar. He started puffing on it idly, watching as the investors looked at each other for a moment, considering, before they shrugged and moved forward to start using the slave. 

The one closest to Gabe shoved his pants down to his knees, scooting up to the edge of his seat in order to feed his cock to the handsome man at his knees before him. He wasted no time, rubbing his fingers against the top of Gabe’s head along his shorn hair. He was soon joined by the other two investors, who seemed to bicker for a moment at who would have the first go at Gabriel’s delectable ass. One of them seemed to have won out, taking a bottle of lube that Sojiro graciously offered in order to slick his cock and quickly start fucking into the slave.

Hanzo was forced to shove his hand in his own mouth, biting down against his knuckles in order to keep himself quiet at the show that was being put on before him. The undercurrent of want - of desperate need for his father’s slave - was nearly unbearable. He wanted to be in the position of any one of those investors, allowed to use Gabriel for his own satisfaction. As it was, all he could do was sit on this railing and watch, taking in every detail of Gabe as he was fucked and used by multiple men.

Genji similarly couldn’t help himself - showing much less control as he jerked off openly. He, too, wanted Gabriel. His left hand clenched slightly, phantom sensations of Gabe’s warm, smooth skin underneath his fingertips. He could only imagine what it was like to use Gabriel - such a perfectly trained slut. There was no doubt he had picked up a great deal of skills over the years and he was sure to give anyone who fucked him the ride of their life. Genji knew he had to figure out a way to get a hold of Gabriel for himself - he was more than tired of being a spectator. He wanted to be a participant.

As the brothers watched the men desperately hump at Gabe’s ass and mouth, all either of them could think about was the day they would have the slave all to themselves.

\---

Neither of them were quite sure what to do when Sojiro met his sudden end. There was a whirlwind of activity across the estate - making arrangements for the large, formal funeral and arrange the various ceremonies that accompanied Hanzo becoming the head of the estate. With all of these arrangements, it wasn’t until two weeks after Sojiro’s death that the brothers had the realization - with their father gone, that meant Gabriel fell into the ownership of the brothers. He hadn’t been mentioned in the will, exactly, but it made perfect sense. Finally, after all of these years of watching but never being allowed to participate, it was their turn to touch, and use, and  _ own  _ Gabriel. 

They had the realization over lunch, and almost immediately found their way to the father’s old quarters - though they were currently in the process of drawing up renovations to tailor the quarters to Hanzo’s preferences - to where Gabriel was sitting in the lounge, sipping at a fifth of whiskey. He seemed almost as if he was expecting them, greeting them with a tired, slightly worn smile. 

“It’s about time you two arrived…” He punctuated it with another sip of his liquor, truly reveling in it since it had been many years since he had been able to drink any alcohol whatsoever. “I’ve been without a master for two weeks. Without any...Guidance for the first time in sixteen years.” He sat up in the armchair, crossing his fine legs with an air of elegance. He looked them up and down, taking in how fine of men they had grown into over the years. “I think between the two of you...We surely could remedy that, can’t we?” 

The brothers looked between each other and the handsome man that had been their jerk off and wet dream material for years. How could they have ever said no to such a thing?

It was easy to get Gabriel eased back into subspace when they returned to the dungeon - to that location where all of their fantasies had been born to begin with. Hanzo’s years of reading up on BDSM finally paid off, able to get this well trained slave deep into subspace just by putting on his collar, petting at the length of his body, and cooing sweet things about how good they were going to be together. As it was, Gabriel was comfortable, presenting his ass for the brothers’ viewing pleasure. Genji was the first to reach out and take advantage of that - taking large handfuls of Gabriel’s perfect ass to squeeze and roll within his palms. 

“He’s so perfect,” Genji whispered, awestruck as he finally got to satisfy his fantasies. “So big and strong and yet so perfectly submissive…” He spread apart Gabriel’s cheeks, only to moan at how  _ perfect  _ his hole was. He didn’t waste any more time, rubbing a few sword-calloused fingertips along his hole just to listen to how Gabriel whined for it, to see how Gabriel’s hips pushed back into the touch before struggling to return to his still position. What a good boy, he thought, trying so desperately to get the attention against his hole after being untouched for so long but not so desperate as to openly break the rules that had been set out for him. 

Hanzo wasn’t nearly ready to move on to the next course, however, grabbing at Gabriel’s generous, sturdy hips. He groped at them, taking in how generous and beautiful they were. He wanted nothing more than to mount up behind his slave and  _ take him.  _ He was certain that the slave could take a hard riding, had seen his father fuck him in just about every way a man could imagine. But his attention was taken by the soft moan that accompanied Genji pushing a finger into Gabriel’s dreamy hole. Hanzo shuffled forward, taking the slave’s face between his hands. “Look at you. So handsome. On any other, the scars might be imperfections,” he began, swiping a thumb across the scars that crossed across Reyes’ nose and cheeks. “But on you? No, they only come to show me just how good you’ve been.” He trailed his thumb across Gabriel’s lower lip, and didn’t bother to hide his smile when Gabriel immediately wrapped his lips around it. 

Those lips. Hanzo had seen them do a great deal of things - from talking low and sensual to convince people to invest in the Shimada empire, to seeing them covered in cum and wrapped around a nice, thick dick. Over the years, he had plenty of dreams of just Gabriel’s lips hovering above his cock - so perfect and inviting but he had never been allowed to use them, to fuck the slave’s mouth like he so desperately wanted. Now, now he could finally use Gabriel however he’d like, there was no way that he was going to pass up on the opportunity. He shoved his pants down quickly, pulling out his cock in order to press it at Gabriel’s lips. “You can have his ass first, Genji,” he muttered as an afterthought, tossing his head back and moaning as those lips he had lusted over finally wrapped around the head of his cock. 

Genji didn’t need any further instruction. He had already been fucking three fingers into Gabe’s ass when Hanzo’s permission came, and it wasn’t even remotely a problem for him to slick his cock up and mount their slave. He did wish he had been able to hear Gabriel’s moan uninhibited by the cock in his mouth, but he wasn’t willing to let that get in the way of fulfilling this dream of his. He hadn’t been ready for how  _ perfect  _ Gabriel’s ass was - he didn’t even have the head pushed in all the way and he already felt close to cumming. Somehow, Gabriel was warm, wet, and tighter than anything Genji ever had the pleasure of sticking his dick into. He didn’t stop there, couldn’t help but shove his dick in deep in a quick, rude thrust. 

The brothers both felt like they could weep in this moment, but fortunately, neither did. Whether they realized it or not, they were thrusting into the slave in a counterpoint rhythm, truly using him completely. 

Hanzo kept his hands on Gabriel’s head, keeping the man braced still while he fucked his hips forward into the slave’s mouth. It was just so excellent - the wet suckling sensations accompanied by the curious press of the slave’s pierced tongue was something that even the best of his dreams could never have orchestrated. He made eye contact with Gabriel and that connection he had felt so many years ago came back in a rush. He could read just how happy Gabriel was to be spitroasted between them, could see the joy in his warm eyes as Genji humped at his ass and Hanzo fucked deep into his mouth. 

Genji couldn’t help but be selfish in his fucking. Maybe another time he would have been able to hold back and give Gabriel a nicer, sweeter lay but all he could think about was shoving his dick as far deep into that excellent hole as fast as he could. The slaps of his hips meeting Gabriel’s fat ass served only to spur him on further, giving everything he had in using their slave. He was panting, not unlike a dog, while he leaned over Gabriel’s large back to start giving it to him as deep as he could. His orgasm was welling up fast, pleasure coiling up in the pit of his stomach as he raced towards completion. 

Gabriel pulled back from Hanzo’s cock for a moment in order to take a quick breather and adjust himself. He shimmied his hips back into Genji’s cock, changing the angle ever so slightly. It was the way Gabriel sighed out pleasantly with Genji’s next inward thrust that did him in - all it took was a simple, “oh yes~” to have Genji Shimada busting his load deep into their slave’s ass. Genji’s hips slowed for a moment, still awkwardly humping against that plush ass for a few seconds before he came to a stop. There were shivers running down his spine, little aftershocks of pleasure to remind him just how amazing the act was. 

Genji didn’t have long to bathe in the aftermath, however, as Hanzo was quick to push his baby brother away. He took his place behind Gabriel, allowing himself a moment to indulge in watching his baby brother’s cum leak out of that thoroughly wrecked hole. It looked so good - filthy dribbles of white staining against the red outline of Gabriel’s hole. But the moment was over quickly, and soon Hanzo was turning the slave to lay down on his back. He had waited for this moment for years now - to finally own Gabriel completely - and he wasn’t going to squander it by fucking him like a  _ dog.  _

Spreading Gabriel’s legs felt like a dream, watching the muscles shift beneath that warm, smooth skin as he settled between them. Gabriel’s cock, hard and almost beautiful, laid forgotten between them as Hanzo lined his cock up. There was only one more thing Hanzo needed to do in order to complete this perfect dream of his - he reached up to where Gabriel’s hands were lying flat against the bed and took one within his own, intertwining their fingers. As he sunk his cock into that molten heat, he couldn’t help but murmur, “You are mine now, Gabriel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted like a month ago on my tumblr but i forgot to post it here lul. As always you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr and i guarantee i will post content there before it ends up here


End file.
